Hughe's Close Incounters
by GublerRussia
Summary: Hughes daughter discovers Hughes doing things he shouldn't be doing with some of his "friends". What is he going to do?


**So my laptop is broken... I had so much stuff saved on there to upload for you guys but I can no longer do that. So I took my dads laptop and started writing this. I hope you like it I thought it would be pretty funny. **

**If you hate on homosexuals or don't like little girls witnessing things they shouldn't then this is your chance to leave.**

Hughes groaned as he heard a light tap on the door. Garcia sat up next to him still half asleep.

"What is it?" She asked groggily.

"Go back to sleep darling." Garcia did just that without a second thought. Hughes sighed as he stood but at least now he'd have an excuse if he slept on the couch. He didn't want to sleep with Garcia, she was getting touchy feely again.

You see Hughes had a secret, he was gay. Very much gay. He'd never wanted to marry a woman at all but he had his reasons. For one, people were very prejudiced against gays at this point in time. He didn't want to suffer at work because of his sexuality, he liked his job and figured if he married a women and slept with her he might be able to make himself straight. It didn't work out that way though. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get used to the feeling of sex with a women. He had another reason to, though it was selfish. He wanted a kid. And the only way to do that was to be with a woman, so that's what he did.

He had picked Garcia who was one of his close friends. He knew she was kind, responsible, and they got along well. She was perfect. He still felt terrible for using her but there was no way to get around it. And so he was glad for an excuse to get out of bed and away from Garcia.

He heard the knock again as he entered the hallway. They better not knock to hard or they'd wake his little Elicia. He arrived at the door and swung it open wondering who in the world it could be.

"Hey Maes. You left these at my apartment." The handsome blonde man handed Hughes his boxers. Hughes had wondered were they had gone. They were his favorite pair.

"Thanks um... uh... sorry I forgot your name." Yeah that's right folks, Hughes slept around. So much so that he forgot peoples names. That's because he's bad ass so suck it.

"Jerry. I'm surprised you forgot, you were screaming it so loud last time I saw you." Jerry stared at him with lust filled eyes and placed his hand on Hughes waist. Hughes cocked his hip so the man's hand slid off.

"Yeah? Good for you. What I'd like to know is why you know were I leave. And why you picked the middle of the night to return these."

"Well... I was kinda horny so I thought I'd pay you a visit. And the reason I know you live here is because I looked you up on military files. You were wearing your uniform at the bar when we met remember?"

"Sucks to be you because I have a wife and kid inside. You'll have to get your jollies elsewhere. Oh, and don't come back here." Hughes began to close the door but Jerry placed his foot inside.

"Oh come on! Please... we can be quiet. I'll gag you."

Hughes opened his mouth to protest but Jerry leaned forward and kissed him forcefully. He slipped his tongue into Hughes mouth who couldn't help but groan in pleasure. Unfortunately for Hughes Jerry was _very_ sexy and a _very _good kisser. Plus Hughes hadn't had sex in _weeks. Weeks!_ Soon Hughes had forgotten where they were and was dragging Jerry down over him on top of the couch.

"Mmmm, oh that's good." He groaned in pleasure as he was palmed through his pants. Jerry grinned lecherously and took off his jacket stuffing the sleeve of it in Hughes mouth to stifle his moans. Then the fun began.

* * *

Hughes felt his wife squirm underneath him and he woke in annoyance. When did he get on top of Garcia? And since when did their room get so bright in the morning? It faced away from the sun.

"Shit!" He cried quickly covering his mouth hoping he hadn't woken his family. He was still on the couch... naked... with Jerry... who was also naked. They must have passed out after the crazed romp they'd had.

"Wha..." Jerry murmured sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. Why was Hughes yelling?

"Get out," Hughes hissed angrily. "Come on get up." Hughes snatched his pajama pants and pulled them on quickly. He tugged at Jerry's arm trying to get him up and dressed.

"Whats wrong with you calm down."

"Shut up and get dressed idiot."

"Daddy?" Hughes froze at the sound of his daughter's voice.

"H-hi pumpkin!" Hughes stepped in front of Jerry hoping to hide his dick from his innocent daughter who didn't need to see such things.

"Why is that man nakey?"

"Because... he has a boo-boo!" Hughes congratulated himself in his head on such a good lie. "He needed me to check it for him."

"So if he's nakey does that mean the boo-boo is on his bum?" She asked with a giggle. Hughes smiled at how smart his daughter was wanting to squeeze her to death with hugs.

"That's right my clever little girl. He fell down the stairs right on his bum." By this point Jerry had gotten his pants back on. Hughes noticed this and pushed the man out on the porch. He didn't even give him a second glance as he slammed the door in his face.

"Daddy your staying home with me today right?"

"Yes my darling."

"Yay!" Elicia cried jumping into her fathers arms.

"Were going to have so much fun." Hughes said hugging the small girl to his chest. He was glad she was to innocent to piece together what had actually happened. Good thing she'd walked in and not Garcia... speaking of which... "Elicia?"

"Yes daddy?" She asked sliding down his legs to the floor and sitting there.

"Don't tell your mommy about my naked friend okay?"

"But why? I think she will think his bum boo-boo is funny."

"Well mommy doesn't like boys in her house who are nakey so she'd be upset and daddy would get in trouble."

"I don't want daddy to get in trouble! I won't tell pinky promise." She said extending her pinkie. Hughes smiled and took her pinkie in his own.

"That's my good girl." Hughes sighed in relief as he flopped onto the couch. That was close, he had to be more careful.

"Morning you two." Garcia said coming down the stairs.

"Morning mommy!" Elicia jumped up and hugged her mother round the knees.

"Morning honey." Hughes said. He rose from the couch and kissed her cheek. He'd long gotten used to these actions.

"Who was at the door last night?" Garcia asked. Elicia giggled knowing it was the butt boo-boo. She didn't say anything though and instead ran up to her room to get dressed on her own. She wanted to show her mommy and daddy that she was a big girl!

"It was just... Roy." Hughes thought Garcia forgot about the knock last night... shit.

"What did he want?"

"Oh, he... was sleep walking."

"Oh my." Garcia said placing a hand over her mouth. "Isn't that dangerous."

"Yeah I guess. He has a therapist though so he'll be fine."

"You just passed out on the couch after he left didn't you." She said knowing how often he did that.

"Yeah." Hughes replied as he headed to the kitchen to start breakfast. It was his turn to cook this morning.

"I wish you wouldn't work so hard. Then you wouldn't fall asleep everywhere." Hughes glanced away knowing that wasn't why he slept places other than their bed.

"Well I'm staying home with Elicia today so I won't be working at all." He reached up and pulled out a box of pancake mix and placed it on the stove next to a pan.

"Well I hope we'll get to sleep in the bed together tonight. It's been awhile." She said suggestively wrapping her arms around her husbands waist. She trailed her fingers down the front of his thigh and he gulped.

"Honey... we shouldn't do that sort of thing when Elicia's home."

"Shes always home." Garcia said sounding a bit grumpy.

"How about next time she stays at the babysitters for the night." Hughes wouldn't look forward to that day. Not at all.

"Alright." Garcia said giving in. "Well, I am happy you think about Elicia so much."

"She's my baby girl!" Hughes cried. It was true he didn't want to do that sort of thing with Elicia around. Especially after last night, that wasn't supposed to happen. He was kind of ashamed of himself.

"Look I got dressed all on my own!" Elicia chirped hopping in wearing a blue and white dress. She also had gotten her own sandals on but her hair was still a mess.

"Wow! Look at my big girl!" Hughes exclaimed proudly. Elicia beamed and went to sit with her mom who smiled at the girl. Soon the pancakes were done and they all set down to eat. Hughes gave his wife a small kiss before she left for her job and then he went to get hair ties for Elicia.

"Alright, to the supermarket we go!"

* * *

"Daddy can we get grapes?" Elicia asked hopefully.

"Sure pumpkin." Hughes said grabbing a bag. He was so glad he had today off to spend time with his precious baby. The only bad thing about today was the women. Every time he went out with Elicia at least one women would come over and start crooning about how sweet he was. Then they'd flirt with him and to be honest he found it disgusting.

"I'm married ma'am. Now I'd like to continue shopping." He said to one persistent women. He swerved his cart around her and went to the cold section for milk. After food shopping the two went to the park. When they got home Elicia took a bath and Hughes cooked her dinner. After dinner they curled up on the couch together to watch TV and quickly fell asleep.

"Oh how cute!" Garcia's friend gushed as she followed her friend inside.

"I know aren't they so sweet." Garcia cooed. She picked up a blanket and draped it over the two smiling. Looked like her and Hughes wouldn't spend time together tonight again... It almost seemed like the man was avoiding it...

"So lets get some snacks and talk about that new tramp at work." Garcia said getting into full women mode. Well if Hughes was avoiding her he wouldn't be able to do it forever.

* * *

"Whats wrong with you?" Roy questioned Hughes. The man sat face down at his desk.

"Just not feeling so hot this morning." Hughes murmured, he had sex with his wife last night. He was not feeling good_ at all._ He'd even took three showers and he still felt icky.

"Well suck it up we have work to do."

"Thanks Roy, that was really nice."

"No problem. See ya at lunch." Hughes waved goodbye as Roy left his office and groaned into the woodwork of his desk. He needed another shower. Good thing there were some here at work!

"Enjoy your shower Hughes?" Havoc asked snickering as Hughes walked by with wet hair.

"Shut up I don't feel good." He'd scrubbed his dick so hard it had turned bright red and now it burned.

"Take a little germs like a man!" Havoc said puffing up his chest and smacking it with his fist. Hughes flipped him off and headed back to his office.

"Hello Hughes." Hughes looked up to see one of his many sex friends laying across his desk.

"Danny." He purred eyeballing the man, he was one of the few ukes Hughes hooked up with. He normally played the roll of uke himself. But Danny was to good to resist, he was probably the closest to an actual friend out of all his sex "friends".

"I haven't seen you in awhile and I've been sooo lonely." The man said with a pout as he sat up. "Won't you keep me company?" Hughes grinned and shut the door. Now was his chance to forget about last night.

About ten minutes later Garcia was outside the building dropping Elicia off. The babysitter was sick and Garcia had an emergency at work. Hughes just had a desk job so he should be able to watch Elicia. She told the secretary she was dropping the girl off and then left.

"Alright sweety his office is right over there. Why don't you head in?" Elicia smiled and skipped over. Her daddy's work looked really cool! It was very big and there were a lot of people around.

"Hi daddy!"

"Fuck!" Hughes yelled jumping off the nude man who was laying on his desk. Dammit why was Elicia here? She'd just caught him with Jerry two weeks ago too!

"Daddy! That's a naughty word." She said shaking her finger at him.

"I'm sorry darling. You scared me." Hughes stepped in front of the desk trying to hide what was going on.

"Daddy why is another one of your friends nakey?"

"Oh um... "

"Your shirts all gone to!"

"We were..."

"Just going to take a shower!" Danny blurted hoping the girl would buy it. He didn't want Hughes to get found out.

"Oh. I didn't know boys could take showers together."

"Yes sweet heart they do it all the time."

"Oh okay." Hughes sighed in relief. That was a good lie he had to hand it to Danny.

"But Elicia don't tell mommy she'll be upset."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't ever taken a shower with her so she'll think I like my friend more."

"Ew! You take showers with mommy?" Elicia made a face and Hughes laughed. He'd have to agree with her on that.

"No I don't. That's why she'd be upset."

"Okay. I won't tell." Danny quickly pulled his pants on when he thought Elicia wasn't looking. Evidently she had been because she asked what the thing between his legs was.

"T-the what?" The uke replied startled.

"That dangly thing. Girls don't have those. Wait maybe we do." The girl looked into her pants. "Maybe it'll grow out when I get bigger." Hughes stared at the girl in shock. Great now he had to explain a penis.

"Elicia your not going to grow one. There only for boys."

"Oh. What do they do?" Oh god.

"It's what boys use to pee."

"Really? I pee out of my koochie." Danny had to hold a hand to his mouth to prevent laughing. This was to funny, poor innocent little girl.

"Well boys use their penis darling. Now why don't you sit on the couch over there while I find my shirt."

"Okay but I thought you were taking a shower?"

"I'll take one later. I want to spend time with you now."

"Yay!" Elicia clapped her hands happily. Hughes smiled and took his shirt from Danny who found it behind the desk.

"I guess I'll see you later Hughes. Maybe we can hang out tonight. Judy won't be home." Judy was Danny's sister.

"Sounds fun." Hughes whispered huskily in the uke's ear. The boy shivered and pulled his shirt back on.

"Call me when your out of work." Hughes nodded and Danny hurried out as Ed came barging in.

"Hiya Hughes! Oh, hey Elicia!"

"Hi uncle Ed." Elicia jumped up and hugged Ed around the middle (he was short enough for here to reach there)

"Wow your getting big." He exclaimed while wishing he himself would get big to.

"Isn't she?" Hughes gushed walking over and scooping the girl up.

"Were gonna go get some breakfast!"

"Yay I want a muffin!" The girl cried happily as she clung to her father like a koala bear.

"I'll come with you guys I'm starved!" Ed said following them out. They sat at the same table in the cafeteria and ate a big breakfast. All three of them could pack away quite a bit of it.

Elicia was jabbering with Ed who smiled sweetly at the girl. Hughes smiled happy that they liked each other. But he was worried, what if Elicia mentioned the penis in front of her mother? He'd have to explain why she knew what a penis was.

"Did you know caterpillars turn into butterfly's?" Elicia asked Ed. She'd learned that from mommy this morning.

"Sure did. Wanna know how they do it?" Elicia nodded excitedly.

Hughes smiled, those to were really cute! But back to thinking, this was important. He'd just have to somehow get her to see another guy naked, just briefly so if it came up he could tell Garcia it was that person.

"I'll be back you two I need more juice." Elicia nodded still completely enthralled in Ed's explanations. Hughes stood up and scanned the room. He saw Alphonse poking his head in. Probably looking for Ed. Hughes smiled, he had a plan.

"Hi Hughes. Have you seen brother?" Alphonse asked as the man walked up to him.

"Right over there." Hughes pointed. He followed behind Alphonse as he walked towards the the table. As they neared the table Hughes pretended to trip and fell into Al. Al fell over onto Edward's plate spilling food all over his older brothers clothes, face, and, hair.

"Ah! Al watch what you're doing!"

"Sorry brother I-"

"You should probably take a shower. I'll wash your clothes for you." Hughes said pulling Ed up and pushing him out of the cafeteria. "Well go on you don't have all day. There's work to do~"

Elicia helped him clean the clothes and then he headed for the showers to return them. He told Elicia to stay in his office knowing full well that she'd follow him. In fact he could see her trying to sneak behind him. She was pressed against the wall and tip toeing. So cute!

"Here you go Ed!" Hughes cried opening the door wide and tossing the clothes next to the sink.

"Jeez Hughes you could knock!" A naked Edward yelled.

"Were both guys aren't we? Whoa." Hughes eye's bugged out as he saw just exactly what Ed was packing. "For a small guy that sure is big." He murmured.

"Shut up!" Ed cried embarrassed and upset at the remark of his height.

"Hi Ed!" Elicia cried forgetting that she was supposed to be sneaking. Ed never finished the story about butterflies and she was dying to know the rest.

"Fuck!" Edward grabbed his jacket and held it over his crotch. His face was bright red and he mouth was agape.

"Uh oh. Elicia I think it's time to go." Hughes said hustling her out secretly pleased. His plan had worked.

* * *

**Later that night**

"Hughes darling?"

"Yes Garcia?" Hughes replied as he put his phone back in his pocket. Danny had just called him and he was about to leave.

"Do you know what Elicia said to me after she went to the bathroom?"

"No what?" Hughes asked as he slipped his shoes on.

"Wait were are you going?"

"Friends. He needs help with his... kitchen sink." Kitchen sink, ass, whatever.

"Oh. Well have fun." She kissed him on the cheek but then remembered why she'd come downstairs in the first place. "Wait one minute." She said sternly. Hughes paused at the door startled by her tone.

"W-what is it?" Had he been found out? But how? He felt his palms began to sweat as his wife glared at him.

"Elicia told me that boys pee out of there penis because they don't have a koochie."

"Oh." So it was just that? Hughes sighed in relief.

"Oh? That's all you have to say!"

"Don't worry dear she just saw Ed naked is all."

"What?"

"He was taking a shower and she walked in. So then I explained what a penis was. She had to find out some day." He said with a shrug.

"Alright. But Ed needs to start locking the door."

"I'll be sure to tell him that." Hughes smiled and walked out the door. Look out Danny here I come.

**Hope you enjoyed that. Second chapter should be up soon.**


End file.
